


prayer

by sleepverses



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepverses/pseuds/sleepverses
Summary: He slips out of his marital bed at night, and into yours.





	prayer

He licks into your mouth, and your world tips into a blurry jade dream. The power-fuelled rush of the Susanoo couldn’t make you feel like this. The finest sake couldn’t get you drunk like this. A sun unfurls in your chest, and you knot a hand in his thick chestnut hair, and drag him in tighter, so close you could never be alone again.

He slips out of his marital bed at night, and into yours. This is everything you could want. This is everything you do not. 

You pull yourself away from his mouth, gasping, and he doesn’t seem to mind. Typical. He presses wet, desperate, open-mouthed kisses against your haughty cheekbones, your crooked nose, the scar he himself cut just below your jugular. 

“Not...not like this,” you moan haltingly, pushing against his chest. 

He looks down at you, moonlight dappled across his brown skin, and his face twists into yet another emotion you can’t read. His hair hangs like a thick shroud over you. When his hand strokes your face, you bite your tongue to keep from flinching, or worse, shrinking. 

“This is all we can have,” he tells you, not for the first time, not for the last. A futile argument. He kisses a bruising love note into your neck, sliding lower, and you know. You know you love him too deeply to refuse him. 

When his mouth answers the call to worship, you throw your head back and pray to God he will not leave.


End file.
